Jack Frost and the Ice Prince
by rayq2
Summary: My version of what happened during Jack's life before a guardian and after, and more precisely what he did after he came up from the lake. My first fan fic. No flames. Beta maybe be required. Constructive comments welcome.


Chapter 1: The beginning

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY.**

**This is my first fanfic so if you can help me on the way it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Comments wise as long as they are not bullying IN ANY FORM I will be fine with them, also no flames at all I will accept negative comments but I will not accept flames end of.**

**Now that is a said and done with let's begin this story.**

**Rayq2**

Like all stories there is a beginning whether good or bad whether long or short it is still a beginning so let's begin this story with a beginning the story of Jack Frost and the ice prince.

This story begins with a teenager just like any other apart from a few small changes, powerful changes indeed, yes they might be small but still they are powerful changes and these changes would make him a powerful force for whichever side he picked whether it is good or evil, light or dark, love or hate and what just was this boy's name you might just ask? Well I will tell you, he was called Jack to his friends and Jack Frost if you want to be formal and frost to his enemies whether it be super villains and there side kick and henchmen, playground bullies or just regular idiots oh yeah did I forget to mention a giant kangaroo hates him?

Jack had always liked, loved and cared for the younger children he had played with his sister and friends. Then one day he woke up and floated to the surface of the lake and SMASHED through the thin layer of ice that covered it the ice flew every where it seemed to him that he had been traveling quite fast and from quite a depth.

To him it seemed like he had awoken out of what seemed like a everlasting dream of nothingness and without a single memory of his past life only feelings, feelings like joy and happiness and most importantly was one more feeling he had which was love, he remembered his love for children and animals did I forget to mention that he just adored small animals more precisely arctic animals like the arctic fox and the polar bear he preferred the arctic fox, sly, cunning, and sometimes quite playful, these where unfortunately the only things he could remember, so he sat down and he just thought and thought and thought about why he was sent here with no memories and what he was supposed to do seeing as he didn't have any money when he had arrived. After 5 minute of thinking he heard a voice in his head saying

{It was me Jack Frost, me the man on the moon you might of heard of me then again perhaps you have not heard of me, the reason I sent you here was to be a friend to the children of the world you are now in and protect them against all that may come, you will find friends when you need them most}

Needless to say Jack was stunned by this revelation, he then noticed that he was standing in a pool of light and it was bouncing off in every single possible direction of the ice, wait a sec ICE! He then legged it over to the nearest side of the ice pond, when he was on the land he noticed his feet did not feel the cold and he wondered why, he then walked back on to the ice and after a while he noticed that there was no noticeable difference in the way his feet felt, then suddenly out of nowhere he felt a power run through him and he felt great like a cheater filled to the brim with caffeine and had eaten its way through a ton of sugar, he then realised he was standing on a stick a very long stick, when he picked it up and he realised it was a tall as he was even slightly taller than he was and curved like a scythe, he then noticed that briefly when he had touched the staff like object his hand had grown briefly warm not uncomfortable but like a breath of warmth and the area where his skin connected to the staff it had frozen he then wondered if the staff could do the same. So he walked up to one of the nearby trees and tapped it with his staff and an intricate pattern of ice blossomed out of it he gasped it was beautiful, he then wondered what else he could do with it, he then thrust the butt of the staff at the ice and parts of the ice shot up where the staff had connected with the ice but yet again the intricate pattern blossomed out, he then experimented with it on different surfaces and at one point he smashed his fist into the ice that a area around him amount 10 meters was completely destroyed then after a second it started glowing he quickly got out of the way did I mention he went upwards? Anyway the ice then started forming back together and when it was finished it was stronger than before.

He then repeated that again and again the area of devastation growing bigger and bigger all the time, eventually he got tired of having to touch everything he wanted to freeze so he tried doing it without touching it, needless to say it was hard at first but like everything big and grand and more importantly powerful you had to start small then work your way up so at first it was making the air form together and make snowflakes eventually he moved up to the leaves of the tree, then the branches and so on, he after a while he tried making solid blocks of ice and making structures out of them. After a while he had built himself a small hut structure for the night.

But before he went to sleep he thought to himself 'just what am I supposed to do now I am here? Wait a second here as I have no knowledge of the place or the people here I might as well start finding out about them, and perhaps more experimenting with my new powers I have and maybe see if there is a way for me to regain my lost memories.'


End file.
